Big Brother: Twilight
by RenesmeeLautner416
Summary: *All Human* AU It's a Big Brother Twilight Edition Jacob and Nessie Of course! Rated M just in case! R
1. Chapter 1

AN: Oh my shnap! ANOTHER story? Wait...wat about Opposites have attracted you may ask? I'm working on that 2! :) Im a very good multitasker! ;D Also I LOVE Big Brother and since it just came back on i HAD 2 jump on it! (heehee) so im gonna do the food comp. next and Jake and Nessie's day 2gether! + who will Jake nominate? What will happen between Jane and Nessie? Woohoo! Review please!

Chapter 1

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" I shouted as I found a silver key with 'Renesmee' written on it. I knew it was for the Big Brother house so I was more excited than I appeared. "Wait, I only have an hour to pack? How is a model supposed to do that?" I laughed as I jumped into my bright yellow convertible Porsche and drove down Time Square onto 49th street where my apartment was.

I ran to the elevator and opened my door to find Lily-my short-haired Yorkshire Terrier puppy-and my best friends' Baby Pit-bull named Leena. I went into my room and began packing my bag with all my mini dresses, booty shorts, tank tops, string bikinis, and bra and panties. I packed my toiletries and all the makeup I had in my three drawers of my dressers. I said goodbye to Lily, Leena, and my two best friends Leah and Jazz.

I went down stairs and found a limo waiting for me. The man opened my door as we set off for Big Brother house in California.

When I finally arrived at the house I walked up the steps to the front of the house, just waiting to enter. I looked around at the other 12 people there and saw quite a few hot guys and a lot of pretty girls. I awaited Julie to call our names to enter the house.

"The first group to enter the house is Rosalie, Jasper, Leah, and Edward." She said and a blonde haired woman, and man along with a woman with long black hair and golden skin and a man with golden hair walked into the house. My heart was beating and my breathing was hitching. After a few minutes Julie went back to naming people off. "The second group to enter the house is Jacob, Bella, Paul, Alice, and Renesmee." My heart jumped out of place as I grabbed my bag and walked into the Big Brother house.

The second I got into the house I screamed as I ran into find an open bed. I almost didn't notice that the house was organized exactly like Katy Perry's California Gurls music video. There were gummy bears all around, fake candy canes, peppermints, and many other candy. I ran into a four bed bedroom with cotton candy everywhere. I placed my bag on a bed with an empty bed next to it. A tall, golden tanned, muscular, short black haired man walked in and grabbed the bed next to mine.

"Hi. I'm Jacob." He smiled a breath taking grin and I hugged him.

"Hi. I'm Renesmee." I smiled and he kissed my cheek gently as I blushed.

"Wow. No offense but that is a mouth full. How about a nickname?" He asked and I nodded. "Hmm…how about Nessie?" He asked and I grinned.

"Sure." I smiled as we walked out to join the rest of the group. I sat down on the light pink couch and Jacob sat next to me. He put his arm behind me as everyone sat down and passed around wine glasses. We poured the wine, gave a big cheer and sat back down to talk about ourselves.

"Ok, I'll start I guess." The golden haired man said as he sat in one of the chairs meant for the people up on the block. "I'm Edward Masen, I'm 22 years old and I'm a teacher at a high school in Forks, Washington." He gave everyone a crooked grin and I heard a slight swoon.

"Um…I'm Bella Swan, 21, and I work at a bar in Jacksonville, Florida." A brunette haired girl smiled shyly as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, I'm 23, and I just graduated college in being awesome." His laughter along with everyone else's' filled the room.

"I'm Jane Beddingfield, I'm 20 years old and I'm going to college to become a nurse." She smiled as her blonde hair fell into her eyes slightly.

"Paul Bailey, 23, and I'm a firefighter." He smiled and flexed his muscles.

The girl next to him giggled and he smiled at her. "I'm Leah Clearwater, I'm 20 and I'm a student at Clemson University."

"I'm Alice Brandon, 21 and I'm a fashion designer." She smiled at us and I knew I would be friends with her quickly because I'm used to talking to fashion designers.

"Jasper Whitlock, 22 and I own a book store in Ohio." He smiled and Alice glanced at him quickly and smiled.

"Embry Call. I'm 19 and I'm going to College to become a Doctor." A tall tanned skin man smiled at me and winked.

"Jared Windley, I'm 21, and I'm an artist." He grinned and took a sip of his wine.

"I'm Jacob Black, I'm 22 and I'm a police officer." He smiled and I looked him up and down for a moment too long. He nudged me and said with his eyes 'Your turn.'

"Oh." I blushed. "I'm Renesmee Carlie but call me Nessie, I'm 21 years old and I'm a model." I smiled and Alice grinned at me.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, I'm 20 years old and I'm an actress." She smiled and we all had separate conversations from across the room.

"So you're a model?" Jacob whispered in my ear and his breathe on my neck sent shivers down my spine. I turned to him and his face was just inches from my face. I licked my lips slightly and he smiled at me.

"Yea, I am." I said and looked into his dark eyes.

"That doesn't shock me." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your just so…beautiful." He smiled and I blushed.

I turned away for a moment and Alice smiled at me. "Hey Nessie, I have a couple outfits that would look great on you. Come and see." She said and grabbed my wrists.

She pulled me into a room across from mine with five beds that looked like they were made from Twizzlers. She pulled me over to her bed and looked over my shoulders to make sure no one had followed us.

"First of all, hi." She smiled and her pixie like hand took mine in a friendly shake.

"Hi." I smiled back at her.

"Second, Jacob? Hottie! Nice work, getting to him before I did." She giggled.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"He totally likes you! I mean I don't blame him. I mean look at you! And I'm saying that as a friend not as a lesbian! I promise you I am as straight as a stripper pole." She giggled again and I laughed with her. "The way he looks at you is like he's looking at a lover instead of just a girl." I blushed lightly. "Do you like him?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know. Kinda. I mean he is _so hot!_ I mean he is now on my 'To Do List' I mean seriously! A police officer and a sexy body! You can't beat that." I smiled and realized I was talking to Alice as if she was my best friend already.

"I know! Honestly, if I was stuck in a room with him for a day I'd show him a good time!" We both laughed.

"Amen!" I giggled.

"Well, anyway. You're a model? Wow! That's amazing! I _love_ making clothes and playing around with them and stuff. Here." She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small dress that deep purple with a white belt going across the stomach. It was strapless and ended mid thigh. I looked it up and down and fell in love with it.

"You made this?" I asked as I took it out of her hands and held it up to my small form.

"Yea, amazing right? I have a couple ones just like that and purple looks _horrible_ on me! So if you want it you can have it." She smiled.

"Seriously?" I shrieked and hugged her. "Thanks." I smiled and slipped out of my mini denim skirt and my baby blue halter top to get into the dress.

"It looks amazing on you. Just a few more things." She said, digging into her bag again for a pair of matching earrings, a pair of black stilettos, and a diamond necklace. "These only go with this outfit so you can have them as well." She smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh my God! I love you." I smiled and hugged her before we walked out with everyone else. Rosalie glared at me and I bite my bottom lip. She had taken Alice's spot so she sat next to me. I took my spot back with Jacob. He turned to look at me and his eyes all but popped out of his head when he saw me. I ran my hands thru my hair nervously and he looked me over again.

"Wow. You look…wow." He said dumbfounded and I giggled.

"Thanks." I smiled as Julie came over the TV screen.

"Hello Houseguests! How is everyone?" She asked with a smile.

"Good." We all said.

"Good. Now we will be having the first H.O.H competition in a few minutes so if you will go and grab you outfits for this competition." She smiled and then the screen went blank.

We all walked into the storage room and grabbed our outfits. The guys had baby blue tight shirts and shorts while the girls had hot pink tight tank tops and short shorts. We all changed and went outside to find the backyard looked like a giant cotton candy cloud. The only place with out cotton candy was in the back where there were places with our names on it and little shelves on it.

"Ok houseguests, what you have to do in this game is find 13 candies and place them on the shelves with the same picture on it as fast as you can. The first to find all the candies wins this H.O.H. competition." She said and we all got ready to dive into a little kid's dream.

When the buzzer went off we all rushed to dive into the cotton candy. It was sticking to every part of my body as I went under and grabbed a peppermint. I made my way past everyone and placed it onto the stand that had a picture of a peppermint. I jumped back into the cotton candy and began digging around for another piece of candy. I looked over and saw Alice barely touching the cotton candy. I smiled and looked over at Jacob. He was going head first into the candy. I reached my hand back into the candy and found a candy cane. I jumped up again and placed it on its shelf. I looked and saw that Jacob, Emmett and I had found two things so far.

I dived back in-the candy stuck in my pony tail and some in my bra. I walked around, not noticing Jacob rushing around and we bumped into each other.

"Sorry." I said and he smiled.

"Don't be." He said as he walked in a different direction. I reached down and found another candy cane so I put it back. I found a gum drop and a Jelly Bean. I took them back to my spot and placed them up on their shelves. I saw that Jacob had gotten five items, Emmett had four like me, Rose, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Embry, Paul, and Jane had three, Leah, and Jared had two, and Alice had only one. I jumped back in and quickly found a Gummy Bear, Chocolate Bar, and Chocolate Chip.

It was a tie between Jacob, Paul, and I. We jumped back in and when I came up with a Twizzler, a Smartie, and an Ice Cream Cone, Jacob came up with three more things. I jumped in-tired now-and began looking again. I found a Tootsie Roll, and an M&M. I was looking for the last thing-a Reese's Cup-when I found it and saw that Jacob was looking for the same thing. I could tell in his eyes that he wanted this. I dove under the cotton candy and placed it within his reach. He jumped up and put it on and the buzzer went off.

He smiled at me as he jumped down, covered in cotton candy and hugged me. "Thank you." He whispered. I blushed, knowing I was caught. He pulled away and high-fived Emmett and Paul.

We all walked inside and stripped down again, only I went into my bikini and started picking off the cotton candy off my clothes and my body. Jacob walked outside as I started picking off the cotton candy from my stomach and chest.

"Hey." He smiled as he shut the door and I looked up and became speechless.

His body was perfectly carved-as if by gods-and his tan was the perfect color. It took my whole strength not to jump him right then and there. I looked and saw that his swim trunks were dangerously low on his hips. It took everything I had to look away and go back to cleaning my outfit. He sat down next to me and pulled a piece of cotton candy off my stomach.

"Thanks." I smiled at him as he licked the cotton candy off his fingers and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. If Emmett and Edward hadn't been outside playing pool I would have kissed Jacob then and there.

"No problem." He smiled at me. I finally got most of the cotton candy off of my clothes and all off of my skin so I stepped into the hot tub and sunk into the bubbles.

"Wait." I said as Jacob got into the hot tub. "Hold still." I said as I reached over and pulled a piece of cotton candy off of his chest and stuck it in my mouth. The taste was ten times better than just regular cotton candy, it was a mix of sweet and sexy. I giggled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I blushed as our skin practically became one.

"Hey Jake! Wanna work out?" Emmett shouted and I groaned as Jacob looked at him and nodded forcefully.

"I'll be over there." Jake said as he headed over to where Emmett was working out. I jumped out of the hot tub as Alice walked out in her bikini too. I looked at her funny as I realized she had a curling iron, a comb, a hair straighter, and feathers in all different colors.

"Alice what the hell?" I asked as Jane, Leah, Bella, and Rosalie walked out behind her.

"I wanna have a fashion show." She smiled at me.

"Well why are you doing our hair out here?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I just want some eye candy while I'm doing it." She smiled and pointed over to Jacob and Emmett both shirtless and both sweating from the heat and working out. I sighed simultaneously with the other girls as we all pulled up chairs and awaited for Alice to start doing our hair.

"I swear Alice if you burn me because your gawking at them I will murder you." I said and she rolled her eyes. I looked over at Jacob and saw the sweat glistening off of his body as he began lifting weights. "I would give anything just to freaking kiss Jacob right now and feel his skin on mine." I whispered to Alice.

"Oh I agree with that." She said back and began curling parts of my hair. Jacob looked over at me and smiled. I blushed and gave him a small wave. By the time my hair was done the boys were done working out and Jacob suggested pool and Emmett agreed. I waited for my newly painted hot pink nails to dry as Jacob and Emmett kept glancing in our direction. I got up to go watch them play as Jacob winked at me.

I blushed and sat on the table next to the pool table as Emmett hit the cue ball into the pyramid of pool balls.

"Colors for me." Jacob said as Emmett hit a stripes ball into the back pocket. "Nessie, do you know how to play?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No. Always wanted too though, but I've never had time." I frowned and he walked over to me.

"Do you wanna learn?" He asked placing his hands on either side of me and leaning his head in close to mine. His breathe on my neck sent shivers down my spine.

"Sure." I smiled at him and he helped me down. I grabbed a pool stick and Jacob put it in position for me.

"Ok, you want to get leveled to see the ball correctly." He said as he placed his hand on my lower back and had me bend over a little. "Then you wanna make sure your stick is lined with the cue ball and make sure it is able to hit the ball you want it too." He said as he placed his hand over mine and entwined our fingers. I blushed as I looked up at him and he had a smile on his face.

"Then what?" I asked as I turned my head back to the game.

"Then, hit it." He said slyly. I bite my lip as I pulled back the stick and made contact with the cue ball. It hit the 6 ball and it went into the back pocket. I smiled as I hugged Jacob and his hands rested on my lower back. "Nice." He whispered and I smiled.

I heard Alice clear her throat and I let go of Jacob as I blushed. I followed her into the house to do make up. I took one glance back at Jacob and he smiled at me. We walked into the bathroom and we sat down as Alice did our make up according to our nail color. I had hot pink, Bella had light blue, Rose had purple, Leah had yellow, and Jane had red.

"Ok, now that that's done, its time for the outfits." Alice said as she finished up on us and we followed her to her room and she pulled out amazing dresses for us to wear. I dived in on the pinks and found a hot pink dress that stopped mid-thigh, it was strapless and had a bow tied on the side with ruffles coming down from just below my chest. I put on my midnight black stilettos and a matching bracelet. I found a small diamond necklace and put some of my hair in a bun in the back of my head. I waited for Alice to put her 'red carpet' out-which was really just a few of the red blankets we had found.

She urged Rosalie to go first, then Bella, then when Bella met half of the red carpet it was my turn. I started strutting down the isle and it felt natural. Jacob saw me and smiled wide. I smiled back and blushed a little bit as I posed at the end of the carpet and then walked back. When we were finished I stripped the dress and changed into a pair of PJ booty shorts and a PJ tank top.

"So who's the guy you wanna do first girls?" Rose asked us all and we giggled.

"I would want to do Jacob." Alice smiled at me and Jane nodded.

"I think Jacob might like me. I mean he's always smiling at me and I think I saw him wink at me when I went to the pool earlier." Jane smiled and twirled her blonde hair in her fingers. My heart sank and Alice looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh, well I call dibs on Emmett." Rose said with a laugh.

"I totally got my dibs on Paul!" Leah smiled.

"I want Jacob." Jane giggled. I bite my lip and Alice looked at me again.

"I kinda like Jasper." Alice said shyly.

"I think Edwards cute." Bella said and blushed.

"What about you Nessie?" Jane asked me with sweet eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean…I don't' know." I shrugged.

"Oh come on! Look me in the eyes and _honestly_ say that not one of those guys is attractive to you." Rose said and looked me in the eyes.

"Yea, they are all really attractive." I looked away slightly, then turned back to her.

"Well…? Which one do you like best?" She asked as her eyes bored into mine.

"Um…well…" I trailed off, looking at Alice for help.

"Let's go get dinner." Alice interrupted.

"Oh yea, I'm starving." Jane said and we all got up. I grabbed Alice's arm and hooked it with mine.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No prob, we gotta stick together." She said and saw my head drop a little before continuing. "I doubt that Jacob likes that bitch, she is _no where_ near as beautiful as you are girlie." She smiled and I gave her a half-hearted smiled back.

"Yea, I guess." I said as Jacob saw me and his smiled dropped a little when he saw that I looked sad.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked as he grabbed a plate for himself and passed me one.

"Yea, why?" I asked, putting on a fake smile. If Jane wasn't lying then I couldn't trust Jacob, I bet he'd do this to all the girls in the house by the end of next week.

"You just seem…sad, that's all." He said and I grabbed a plate of spaghetti and put about a pound of cheese on it along with just a dash of salt. I grabbed a small bowl and placed corn into it and put it down as I sat down and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew.

"No, really…I'm fine…just peachy." I said, dropping the fake smile and he hooked his finger under my chin and picked up my face to look at him.

"No your not. I can tell. Really, what's wrong?" He asked me and dropped his finger.

"Are you here for just the money?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, who isn't? But, I don't mind meeting new people along the way. Heck, I wouldn't mind having a relationship start from this." He smiled and looked at me. "You know, with a beautiful model." He smiled at me again and my heart started beating faster.

"Wait, so you _don't _like Jane?" I looked into his eyes.

"What? No! I don't like her. I only like you. I know it's been a day but still. You're the only one who I'm attracted to. Ever since I saw you outside I knew that I would really like you." He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"Really." He smiled. I bite my lip. I was about to kiss him quickly when Jane walked up and sat down next to him on his other side.

"Hi Jacob." She said with a smile.

"Hey." He said, looking away from me and he began to eat his spaghetti.

"Um…so you're a police officer right?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yea." He said and took another bite of his food.

"Oh, well I've always loved a man in uniform." She said, rubbing his arm gently. I bite my lip, trying not to tackle her, but he just shrugged her hand off. She frowned and I tried not to smile as I ate my spaghetti.

"Yea, so do I." I smiled at Jane and then at Jacob, trying to get into the conversation more.

"Sweet." He smiled at me and then went back to eating. Jane glared at me slightly. I bite my lip nervously.

"So Jacob, um…do you wanna maybe hang out tomorrow? You know, just the two of us? To um…get to know each other more?" She asked awkwardly.

"Sorry, I can't. I already have plans with someone." He said and took a long gulp of his Dr. Pepper.

"Oh really? Who?" She asked.

"Nessie." He said and I almost spit out the drink I had in my mouth but I managed to swallow it.

"What?" Jane said and glared at me even more.

"Yea, we were thinking of hanging out tomorrow. Just the two of us." He looked over at me and winked. I blushed and Jane hissed under her breathe and walked away.

"Great, now I have an enemy in the house already! Thank you Jacob." I groaned and he smiled.

"Well does this make it any better?" He asked and he leaned down and kissed my gently. My head spun, my heart stopped, and my world practically exploded.

"Yea it does. Maybe a little bit more." I giggled and smiled at him as he kissed me again and I felt as if I couldn't breathe without Jacob.

I pulled away and smiled before I went back to my dinner, awaiting my day with Jacob tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, not knowing what time it was but I knew it wasn't too late. I grabbed a pair of clean shorts and a small purple tank top and took a towel to the shower. As I rounded the corner I heard that one of the showers was going off. I bite my lip as I peeked around and saw Jacob's russet skin thru the opaque glass.

I blushed and he smiled at me. I looked him up and down as much as I could and placed my shampoos on the counter of the sink as I washed my face, sneaking a peek at him again and he laughed as he saw me.

"Like the view?" He laughed as I blushed deeper. I stepped into the shower next to him-without starting it-and started taking off my pajama shorts and I tossed them out of the shower. I got an idea in my head as I blushed. I took off my shirt and tossed it out, closer to his shower. I attempted to unhook my bra and I bite my lip as I failed.

"Um…Jacob? I uh…I need a favor." I said as I bite my lip.

"Yea?" He asked.

"I um…I can't get my…um my bra undone. Can you like…help me?" I asked and he laughed.

"Hell yea." He laughed as I saw his arm reach for the towel next to his shower and he opened the door. I opened my door and saw the water dripping from his body and it took every spark in my body not to jump his bones. The towel he had wrapped around his waist hung dangerously low as I took a moment to long to look. He chuckled and I made my way slowly up to look in his eyes.

"Just unhook it for me please." I said as I felt his fingers grace my skin and unhook the bra. I held it against myself and shut the door again as I heard him get back in the shower.

"Do you need help with your panties too?" He chuckled.

"No!" I shouted and laughed with him. "I'm good with those." I giggled and I took my bra and _accidentally_ got it stuck onto the edge of his door. I saw him bite his lip and groan. "Oops, sorry." I silently giggled.

"No, no its fine." He groaned. I threw my panties out of the shower and turned on the showerhead.

I started washing my body with the soap that was there and I blushed as I realized I had left my shampoos on the counter.

"Um…Jacob, I need another favor. I left my shampoos over there on the counter." I said as I stuck my head out of the shower and looked over at him. "Can you please get them for me?" I asked as he stuck his head out more and pulled his arms over the top of the shower.

"I don't know." He said, looking at me.

"_Please."_ I said as I rubbed my fingers up his arm and he groaned again.

"Sure, sure." He gave in and I giggled.

"Thank you." I smiled as he followed the same routine and he got out and got the shampoos and he walked back to give them too me.

His arm came into the shower and I bite my lip as I grabbed the shampoo in his hand and then kissed his arm up to his shoulder. He moaned quietly and bite his lip. I took the shampoos out of his hand and his graced just above my breasts. I bite my lip and he chuckled.

He went back in his shower and dropped his towel and I began to shampoo my hair. He cleared his throat, and I looked over at him. His face was inches from mine and he smiled at me. I pulled back, blushing. He was still looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Nessie? Can you do me a favor?" He laughed.

"Yea, sure. What is it?" I asked as I looked over at him and he licked his lips.

"Can you go and get me another bar of soap from under the sink." He asked.

"Yea." I said as I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. The soft white fabric ended just below my butt as I walked out and I looked in the mirror at him looking me up and down slowly. I bent over and got the soap. He smiled at me as I reached in and gave him the soap. He laughed and he kissed my hand. I grabbed his wet hair and pulled his face to mine. His wet lips pressed against mine. His tongue lapped against my bottom lip, begging to entwine with mine. I parted my lips and his tongue snaked around mine. I moaned quietly when he sucked on my tongue gently.

I knew he had done this many times before as his hand brushed against my butt gently. I was so close to dropping my towel when I heard someone clear their throat. I blushed as I pulled away and bite my lip. I looked behind me and found Jane and Alice. My mouth gaped open as Jacob went back to taking his shower nonchalantly. I went back in my shower as I watched Jane go over to the sink and glare at me thru the mirror. I saw Alice wink at me.

"Seriously Nessie? Your such a slut! I said I liked Jacob first. You couldn't stand the fact that someone would have him before you could you? God! You are a fucking whore." Jane shouted at me and Jacob looked at her disgusted.

"Shut the fuck up Jane. _I _made the first move, _I _flirted with her first, _I _kissed her first-and I would do it again if I could," He silently looked over at me and smiled. "and _I _like _her_. Not you. Just calm down." He growled at her and she looked between us quickly and ran out of the room.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Alice smiled and giggled as she walked out of the room.

"Sorry." I said and looked over at him.

"No, don't be. She's just jealous. I mean not everyone can have what they want." He said.

"What about me? Can _I_ get what I want?" I asked him seductively.

"Depends, what _do _you want?" He smiled at me.

"You." I giggled.

"Oh, yea. You can_ definitely_ have that." He said as his shower turned off. I was finished too so I turned mine off and wrapped my towel around myself securely. I picked up my clothes and grabbed my shampoos. I put them in the bag I had brought and dropped it on the floor. Jacob came out of the shower and smiled at me. He walked over to me and grabbed the bottom of my towel and pulled me against his dripping wet body. "So do you want me _now _or…?" He asked with a big smile.

"I don't mind right now." I giggled as he kissed me softly. I felt his warm lips overlap mine completely. His tongue soon began to play with mine. His hands traveled to my waist and pulled my body so close to his that our skin was practically one. I wrapped one of my hands in his short black hair and my other hand laid low on his stomach, I heard a moan escape his lips as I gently stroked his abs.

"Yo! Jacob, you in there?" I heard Emmett call, but I ignored it as I heard his footsteps coming closer. "Woah! Get some Jake." He laughed and I pulled away, giggling. Jake looked at me dazed as he held onto his towel and walked out of the bathroom with Emmett. He looked back at me and smiled.

I walked out a few seconds later and grabbed my bag. I walked into my room and put my bag on my bed. I pulled my hair back in a tight pony tail and I was about to drop my towel to change when I heard fumbling around behind me.

"Oh, don't mind me." Jacob laughed. I blushed as I went into my bag to find a pair of black panties and a matching bra. I pulled on the panties and covered my chest with the bra and dropped my towel.

"Um…Jacob?" I asked and he was already behind me. He clasped my bra and then trailed his hands down my back, across my waist and over my stomach. His hands rested on my hips and he kissed my shoulder. I bite my lip as I leaned down and grabbed a pair of denim booty shorts and put them on. I pull on a low cut baby blue tank top and then turned to find Jacob was only wearing a pair of boxers. I silently gasped as I realized we were both in just our underwear.

"Well, I promised Emmett that I would work out with him for a while so I'll meet you outside in a little bit, ok?" He asked and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body against his.

"Sure, sure." I giggled, mimicking him. He kissed me gently and was about to walk outside. "Um…Jacob. You in only boxers! Very cute boxers, might I add." I giggled as he pulled on a pair of shorts and a black tank top. "Bye." I smiled.

"Bye." He said back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked out into the yard with a purple sting bikini on and matching sunglasses. I sat at the edge of the pool with Alice on a floatie in the middle of the pool.

"Hey." I said as I stuck my feet in the water.

"Hey kinky." She smiled at me.

"Excuse me?" I shrieked.

"Oh, nothing Mrs. Hot Lips." She giggled.

"Shut up!" I said and laughed quietly with her. I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob and Emmett both lifting weights, shirtless. I sighed as I knew that Jacob was all mine. He gave me swoon-worthy smile. Instead of me swooning I heard Alice quietly swoon.

"Hey! He be mine." I giggled.

"Yours? What?" She asked and I blushed. I dived into the pool and my head broke the surface to find Jacob standing at the edge of the pool. I put my arms on the side of the pool and placed my head on my hands looking up at him. I smiled up at him and he squatted down to get closer to me.

"Hey." He smiled down at me.

"Hey." I giggled as I pulled myself out of the pool easily and standing next to him I came up to his lower chest. He was practically a giant.

"Come on. I get to see my H.O.H. room." He smiled and tugged at my hand. I grabbed a towel on the way up to his room with everyone else following. He unlocked the door and entwined our fingers as he opened the door. "Oh my God!" He shouted as we all walked into the room and it was as if a real candy land. Everything was every candy known to man. I looked around at the pictures and found a baby picture of Jacob and his mom. They had the same eyes and same warm smiles.

"Aww Jake! You were such a cute baby." I giggled and I moved to the next which was him bending over an old red Rabbit, fixing it up with no shirt on and oily jeans. I found another picture of him and a man in a wheelchair-probably his dad-and two twin girls on the other side. I could tell they were his sisters right away. The last picture I found was a picture again with his mom and he was kissing her cheek.

"Oh my gosh! You were freaking adorable Jakey!" Jane shouted over everyone else and she glared at me.

"Yea. Nessie, come here. You wanna try my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies?" He asked and entwined his fingers with mine. I laughed and glared back at Jane as he picked out a cookie for me. I took a small bite from it and my taste buds exploded.

"Oh my God! These's are freaking amazing!" I shrieked.

"Yea, my mom is an amazing cook." He smiled.

By the time that Jake got to read his letter and go thru all of his things everyone had left, leaving just Jake and I.

"So." I said.

"So…" He smiled at me.

"So, you worked on cars?" I asked, looking back at his picture where he was fixing his car and I just wanted to jump into that picture and grab his ass.

"Yea, its like my passion, well besides hot models." He grinned at me and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled his face to mine and he picked me up from my chair. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He placed me on his bed and was leaning over me. I pulled away and his kisses trailed down my neck and across my stomach. He nibbled at my stomach and then came back up to kiss me.

I nibbled on his lower lip and he moaned quietly. I knew I had just started something so I continued to bite his lip. I licked it and sucked on it gently and he moaned. I pulled a blanket over us, just realizing that America had seen our shower scene. Oh my God, my parents were going to see that! I shrieked in my head. I giggled as he squeezed my inner thighs .

"Oh, you like that?" He smiled up at me.

"Yeah." I giggled and blushed. "But I like this better." I smiled as I pulled my face to his and traced my tongue against his lower lip. I pulled it into my mouth and began nibbling on it gently. He moaned and I giggled. I moved my hand under his shirt and tossed it off. I threw it out for America could see. I trailed my kisses down his chest and I licked his abs gently. I giggled as I felt a bump forming under my thigh. I began grinding my hips against his groin and he moaned. I heard the doorbell and I tossed the blanket off of us. I jumped back and saw Jane at the door.

"Shit!" I said as I went and hide in the shower.

"What the hell?" He whispered as he put his shirt on.

"Shhh! Go answer the door!" I whispered and he answered the door and Jane looked at him all smiley.

"Hi Jakey." She flirted.

"It's Jacob." He said, annoyed.

"Oh, I know. It's just a cute little nickname for you." She said, trailing her hand up his arm but he pulled away.

"So, what did you want?" He asked, wanting to get this over with as quick as me.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted back in the bathroom this morning. It's just that Nessie! Gosh! I mean, I said that I liked you first and she just went ahead and took you out from under me. But, yea. I hope that, that doesn't change how you feel about me." She said, reaching for his hand but he pulled away.

"Yea. I guess we can stay friends." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, I was hoping to be more than friends." She said, scooting closer to him on the bed, but he got off of the bed and sat in the chair across from her.

"I'm sorry Jane but I like Nessie…not you. Why can't you get that thru you skull?" He said and she frowned.

"Well, what do you see in that skank?" She shouted, standing up now.

"I don't see anything in a skank. I see everything in a beautiful amazing girl." He said and I could hear his smile.

"It's just because she's a model isn't it." She said, saying it isn't as a question, but as a statement.

"Ok, listen and listen good. I liked her before I knew she was a model and I will like her no matter what. What don't you understand about that?" He yelled at her.

"Fine. Whatever." She said, disgusted. She walked out of the room and Jacob came into the shower with me.

"Comfy." He said as he squeezed himself into the small space. My legs were entwined with his and I could see his bump still there. I giggled and he looked down at what I was looking at. He blushed slightly-or that's what I thought I could see under his dark skin.

"I'll let you do what you need to do." I giggled as I got out and he pulled me back into the tub only onto his lap this time. My feet were sticking out as my head rested on his shoulder.

"No. You can stay." He smiled seductively.

"Nah, I'm fine." I smiled at him

"Yes you are." He said and I gently hit his chest.

"Corny much?" I laughed. "Well, I'll wait out in the room cause I don't think you wanna walk around with that." I said, pointed down at his boner.

"No, not really." He laughed. "Can you pass me a sock?" He asked and I giggled.

"Long or short?" I giggled.

"Long._ Extra_ long." He winked at me as I tossed it to him and watched him shut the door. I turned on his TV and saw Jane talking to Alice.

"Gah, that bitch is trying to take everything that I'm attached too." I said to myself. I fell asleep, waiting for Jake to come out of the shower. All I heard before I fell asleep was the soud of the shower head and Jacob's quiet moans.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey everyone! It's time for the food competition!" Jacob shouted as he walked out of the diary room. "Ok, everyone put on their costumes in the storage room and I'll meet you outside." He smiled as he winked at me.

We all walked into the storage room and found spandex suits with our names on the back. I pulled mine on and grabbed a bandana that matched the pink on mine. There were three teams. I was on the pink team along with Alice, Emmett, and Paul. The blue team involved Jane, Embry, Jasper, and Rosalie. The last team was green and it had Leah, Bella, Jared, and Edward.

We all walked on in the back yard to find a large pool of chocolate in the middle of the yard where there was a skylight of only big bags of sugar. We all stood at the podium and awaited Jake to walk out.

When he finally did walk out into the back yard he was wearing a suit with chocolate all over it. I licked my lips to stop myself from licking his whole body up and down.

"Hello houseguests! In this messy food competition you are going to be trying to get one of your teammates up to the bags of sugar. They will grab onto the bags, bring them down with them and rip them open at your spots. If the bag has a check mark inside of it put it onto you podiums, if it doesn't then you must go back and retrieve another bag. The teams that collect eight check marks first will be the winners and they will choose the team that will be the 'have-nots' for the week." He said, glancing up at me almost every other word.

I bite my lip as I tried not to get distracted. I had a few ideas as to how we could do this, all involving a cheerleading move. Either throwing either Alice or I up in the air, catching us and the bag, or a pyramid. The throwing could be more dangerous and possibly a little bit more touchy that I would want.

"Ok you guys, I have a few ideas for this challenge." I whispered to them as we got two minutes to talk over with our teammates. "We can either do a pyramid with Emmett and Paul on the bottom and either Alice or I on top." I paused as Emmett chuckled. "What?" I asked him.

"You said, me and Paul on bottom and you two girls on top." He busted out laughing with Paul alongside with him and Alice gave in a little giggle. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, and the other idea is more dangerous. You guys could throw one of us up into the air and catch us. That's more of a cheer move but still." I said.

"I was actually a cheerleader in high school." Paul said and Emmett agreed.

"So was I." He said with a big grin on his face.

"Ok good, then we'll try both ways." I said as we got ready into our position to start the game. When the whistle was blown we shot off into the middle of the chocolate. The second my feet hit the slippery floor I almost fell. If Emmett hadn't caught me by the waist I would have gone face first into the chocolate. "Thanks." I said and he smiled at me.

"Don't mention it beautiful. I wouldn't want that face of yours to get covered, then I wouldn't be able to see anything cute." He winked at me as we met up with our team. I was first to go. I stepped my foot into Paul's clasped hands and then into Emmett's. I pulled myself up by their shoulders and jumped up and grabbed a bag. I fell on my back with my arms crossed over the bag into Paul and Emmett's open arms.

"Your turn." Paul said to Alice as I ran up to our spot and ripped open the bag. I dumped it onto the ground and found a check mark. I placed it up on our podium and looked at the other teams. Blue team was trying to do a pyramid onto Embry's shoulders but they fell, and the Green team was trying to throw the girls up in the air but they kept getting just short.

I ran back to my team and found Alice running in the opposite direction with a bag of sugar. The other teams weren't doing much more. Green team had finally gotten a bag. I followed the same thing I did last time only I just missed the bag. They caught me and Emmett's hand rested on my butt.

"Uh…Emmett. Hand on the booty." I said as I waited for them to throw me again.

"Oh, I know." He said with a sly smile and a wink. I bite my lip and then they threw me up again. I pushed myself up and grabbed the bag before being caught on my stomach-quite painfully. I jumped down and ran to out spot. I ripped open the bag and found an 'X' I growled as I looked over a Jake smiled at me. He winked at me and I wanted to jump him and just kiss him, forgetting about the game completely.

When my head cleared I jumped down and slipped onto my butt. I hissed as I got back up and found Alice with another bag. Blue team had gotten a bag finally and Green was right behind us with two bags but only one check. Alice had found two check marks from her two bags so we only had five more checks to go. I was glad too. Because by the fifth bag I had gotten-it being our sixth check mark-Emmett's hand had squeezed my ass three times and actually gabbed onto my 'No-no-square' at least twice.

Alice found another check mark and it was up to me to find the last one. MY fingers reached the bag only my nail caught it and sugar came raining down onto us. I shut my eyes as they threw me up again and I ran to the stand, pulled myself up, ripped open the bag and found the last check mark. I put it on our podium and hit the button, saying we were done.

I was out of breathe when Emmett jumped up and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up in a giant bear hug. I pushed him away awkwardly as Jacob came over to us.

"So Pink team, for winning you are 'Haves' for the week. Now you must choose who will be the Have-nots." Jacob smiled at me before we all huddled together and decided on the Blue team. I wanted Jane to suffer as much as I knew her hair wasn't naturally that blonde or her boobs weren't naturally that big.

"We pick the Blue Team." Paul said and looked over at the team. Jane glared at me, as did Rosalie.

"Ok, that means that the Green team, and the Pink team are the Haves for the week. That leaves the Blue team as the Have-nots." Jacob said as he placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me back to the house.

"Your just unstoppable aren't you?" Jacob's lips graced my ear and I bite my lip. He licked the sugar and chocolate off of my face and I could taste blood from my lips as I bite down so hard, trying not to moan. "Yum. Is that what _all_ of you tastes like?" He whispered and nibbled on my earlobe. I breathed shakily, not wanting to moan until we were alone. "You wanna find out what _I_ taste like? Because I know I wanna find out what the rest of you tastes like." He grinned at me and licked my neck. I paused as he kept walking. "You Cummin?" He asked-intentionally making it make me cum even more. I nodded and he licked his lips.

"You Cummin?" I asked as he stood his ground.

"No, I'm just getting stiff." He said and my mouth gaped open. "Yes, all because of you babe." He winked at me before we entered the house to look at the have-nots room for the week. The room looked like the bottom of a table at a five year olds party. There were stains of candy and soda everywhere-making the floor and walls sticky-and the smell was horrendous. It smelt worse than a port potty. I couldn't even stand the smell. I buried my face in Jakes chest as he smiled down at me.

The beds couldn't be called beds at all, it was just wooden planks with a sheet on it. There were thin blankets and it was freezing cold. I would actually enjoy being in there if it meant cuddling with Jacob all night long. I smiled at that thought as I buried my head further into Jake's chest.

I walked out of the room and up into Jake's room to change and take another shower. I heard Jake fumbling around the room for something and I heard his silent moans again. _Another boner? In one day? Dang! He must be fucking horny. _I thought to myself as I bite my lip, thinking of being in there with Jacob masturbating. If I was in there he wouldn't have to touch himself. He would be in my mouth thru the whole thing. Even when he finally came in my mouth. I would massage his balls as they tightened and at the last second I would grind against him, making him cum so much. Then I would fuck his brains out. I didn't even care who saw.

I moaned at the thought as I felt myself get wet-not just from the shower. If Jacob could masturbate then I could too. I stuck a finger inside of me, then slipped another until I had three fingers inside of me. My tight walls pulsed around my fingers as I tried to imagine Jacobs hard cock inside of my pussy. I grinded against my fingers as my walls closed around my fingers and my orgasm finally came.

I cleaned myself before I went out. I knew what I was going to do to Jacob one day, heck even if I had a chance with him alone without cameras or anything-even just for…7 minutes. That was it. I was going to give Jake 7 minutes in heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me and a towel to hold my hair up. I looked around for Jake but he was no where to be found. I turned around and he tackled me onto the floor.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled and kissed me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hand graced my skin where the towel cut down my body. Heat blazed on my skin wherever his finger tips touched. I entwined my legs with his as he pulled a blanket off of his bed and on top of us so the cameras couldn't see us.

His strong gentle hand cupped my left breast. I bite his bottom lip, holding in a moan. Instead of me moaning it was him. I had found a spot that turned him on-I knew because the third bump of the day had formed just under his belt.

"If you don't stop then I'm going to run out of socks." He groaned.

"Well, you wouldn't run out of socks if you just let me do it." I whispered in his ear and nibbled on his neck. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You would seriously give me a blow job if I asked?" He whispered.

"Well, only if we were alone, as in no cameras, no people." I winked at him as I got out from under him. I pulled on a pair of underwear and put on a bra before dropping my towel. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his hands just under my stomach. He put his head on my shoulder and kissed my ear.

"So when exactly?" He whispered as he nibbled on my neck.

"I don't know. Maybe we could play truth or dare with everyone else." I giggled as he licked my neck. I pulled on a black mini skirt and a light purple V-neck tank top.

"Sweet." He smiled as he pulled on a Tight Black tank top.

"I actually like you shirtless a lot more." I said as I pulled off his shirt again and kissed his chest. I moved down to his abs and kissed just above where his boner was. I placed my lips just on his zipper. I licked my way up his abs and across his chest. I kissed him as my hand traveled down his body and I placed my hand into his jeans. I pulled up the boxers and massaged his balls. He moaned loudly as I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped back and pulled my hand back. There was a little cum on my fingers as I licked my fingers clean.

"It's Rosalie." He said as I laid on the bed and he opened the door before he laid back down with me.

"Hey Jacob-Oh! Nessie. Hi. Um…can I have a minute with Jacob? Alone." She said and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Yea. Sure." I said as I got off of the bed to leave when Jacob pulled me to him. He kissed me roughly. His lips crushed against mine forcefully. Then he loosened up. His lips slowly left mine but I whimpered and pulled him back to me. His hands rested on my waist-I was standing and he was sitting so I could reach him perfectly. His lips glided against mine as we finally pulled away. I walked outside to find Jane sitting on the couches outside his room. I growled under my breathe as she reached for my hand.

"Look. Nessie, I'm sorry. I was a bitch. Can we start over again?" She asked with pleading eyes.

I sighed but nodded. She hugged me tight. "Oh! And I've heard that Emmett likes you a lot." She smiled.

"Yea. I know. I don't like him though." I said as I heard Jacob groan.

"Rosalie stop!" He shouted and came running outside and grabbed a hold of me.

"What?" I asked as Rose came back out and glared at Jane.

"The plan of yours didn't work. He's a one-girl-kind-of guy. So yea. Sorry." She said and walked downstairs.

"Jane! You bitch! Seriously! He likes _me." _I said as I pulled Jacob down to my level and kissed him roughly. I moaned into his mouth-making Jane feel awkward at the sound-and Jacob copied me. His hands were traveling my body-as if on a scavenger hunt. I knew he had found what he wanted because his hands rested on my butt and gave it a tight squeeze. I moaned louder and pulled away. Jane rubbed her arms and growled.

"I will have Jacob one day! I Promise it!" She shouted and stomped downstairs.

"Shut the fuck up." I said as she walked downstairs. I growled at her as Jacob pulled my face to his and kissed me gently.

"So when exactly are we gonna play truth or dare?" He smiled at me and kissed me again.

"Later." I smiled as he kissed me over and over again. I pulled away. " I gotta go downstairs." I said laughing as he kissed me one last time. I walked downstairs and found Emmett outside working out with Rosalie and Leah watching.

I heard them sigh and then again as the door opened again. I looked behind me to find Jacob. I playfully rolled my eyes as I walked in and changed into a bikini. I walked out and found Leah and Rosalie flirting with Jacob. I growled under my breathe as I saw him flexing his muscles for them. I walked over to Emmett as he smiled at me.

"Hey…Emmett. You uh…wanna go for a swim?" I asked as I batted my eyelashes. I wasn't a very good flirt but it seemed to be working.

"Hell yea." He laughed as we walked over to the pool and I looked over at Jacob. He looked in my direction as I lowered my skirt that was covering my bikini. I heard a silent moan come from his direction. I giggled as I knew I had his full attention. I pulled my shirt over my head as I watched Emmett undress. I looked over to Jacob again but he was running in my direction.

The next thing I knew he had me in his arms and diving into the pool. I came up to the surface coughing. I splashed him and he pulled me close to him.

"Jerk." I spat at him.

"Well, I'm sorry. I wanted to throw you in the bed but the pool was the closest thing to you." I blushed as I saw Emmett jump in. I bite my lip nervously as Jacob held me tighter.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to swim with me." He pouted and I giggled, trying to lighten the mood. I could tell Jacob was pissed off easily.

"Well, she's a little busy so…how do I say this nicely…Go!" He said and Emmett glared at him.

"Fine." He said as he got out of the pool and went back into the house.

"Well, that was mean!" I said to Jacob, hitting his chest.

"Well, I'm a very rough person. You should know." He smiled at me, making me giggle again.

"So how's that boner of yours?" I smiled at him slyly.

"Stiff, hard, you wanna feel?" He winked at me and I blushed.

"Not right now." I giggled.

"Why not? We are in the water! No one can see us." He whined.

"Yes, the cameras can see us dummy." I laughed as an idea came into my head. I kissed him gently and he kissed me back as my hand traveled down his chest, across his abs, and my hand brushed against his boner and he moaned in my mouth. I bite his lip and he moaned again. I dropped out of his arms and got out of the pool, leaving him dazed.

"Tease much?" Alice giggled as I passed by and sat down-knowing that Nominations would have to start soon.

"Just a little bit." I giggled as Jasper came up and smiled at Alice before walking over to Emmett. She blushed and I poked her side. "You like Jasper!" I whispered to her and she blushed deeper.

"So!" She giggled out.

"Aw! You would be cute together." I smiled.

Finally, Jacob came down. We all took our seats at the dinner table and watched as Jacob brought down the key…thingy. He placed it on the table and said a few words. I was just watching his lips move, and wanting his lips to touch mine again.

"Nessie…you are safe." He said, pulling out my key.

"Thank you Jacob." I said as I put my key on and pulling the next key. "Alice. You are safe." I passed it to her and she pulled out the key.

"Jasper. You are safe." She said and I lost the peoples names until the last key was pulled. It was tied between Emmett, Jane, and Rosalie.

"Emmett, you are safe." Paul said, giving him his key.

"So, I nominated you Rosalie and Jane. I chose you, Rosalie, because you do seem like a good threat in this game and you tried to manipulate me. And Jane, you made her manipulate me along with saying a few things I didn't like. This nomination ceremony is adjourned." He said, taking the key…thingy upstairs and Jane glared at me along with Rosalie.

"So when are we gonna play truth or dare?" Jacob whispered in my ear when he came down and I giggled.

"Now." I said and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: OK, this chapter has a lot of LEMONS! so warning now if u dont like lemons skip this or dont read it! :) I LOVE this chapter! Honeslty my total fave 1 so far! XDD I hope u guys like it as much as me! 3 thx 4 reading! R&R plz

Chapter 6

"Anyone wanna play truth or dare?" I asked. Emmett, Alice, Leah, and Paul all agreed. We all went out in the backyard and sat down in the middle of the yard. Jane and Rosalie were watching us with vicious eyes-mostly towards me.

"I'll go first!" Emmett shouted, flaring his arm in the air.

"Ok, Emmett ask." I said and he smiled at me.

"Ok, Nessie. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth!" I said, knowing he would give me a stupid dare.

"Aww! Come on! You're no fun." He pouted and I laughed. "Fine." He whined. "Do you like anyone in this house?" He asked and winked at me.

"Yes I do." I smiled and looked up at Jacob.

"Ok, your turn." Emmett said.

"Ok, um…Jacob. Truth or dare?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Dare." He said, as if trying to seduce me.

"Ok, I dare you to…drop your clothes right here and run around the house naked." I giggled at him and he looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Ok." He smiled at me as he got up and unbuckled his belt. He pulled it off and tossed it to me. He shimmied out of his jeans. He tossed them next to me so he was just in his boxers. I examined them quickly and I saw they were a light blue plaid pair. I giggled as he started taking them off and turned around when he took them off completely. He tossed the boxers to me and I flinched away. All I could see was his cute adorable ass.

It took me everything in my body not to just grab his ass then. When he turned around he had his hand covering himself. I giggled even more as he started walking thru the door. Paul jumped up and grabbed his clothes.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as he took them and tossed his clothes up on the roof. I busted out laughing along with the rest of the players. Jacob came back out, with his hand at his side. I giggled as I got a long glimpse of his cock. I couldn't hold back my giggles.

"Where the fuck are my clothes?" Jacob said as he walked over to us and his mid section was close to my face. I bite my lip.

"Up there." Paul said proudly.

"Dude! You asshole!" Jacob said, laughing with Paul.

Jacob went upstairs to put on another pair of shorts and boxers. We were mingling while he was gone-it only took him about two minutes so we were back to the game quickly.

"Ok, Paul." He grinned wickedly in his direction. "Truth or dare?" He asked,

"Dare." Paul said.

"Ok then. Go freeze your dick." He said, holding back a laugh.

"What?" Paul shouted.

"Go into the freezer and freeze your dick for five minutes." He laughed.

"Fine." He said, getting up and unzipping his jeans on the way. Five minutes later he came back with a real boner. I laughed and laid my head on Jacob's shoulder.

"Ok, Leah. Truth or dare?" Paul said, looking in Leah's direction.

"Truth!" She said.

"Dang you girls are wimps." He growled but thought. "Ok, if you were a lesbian which girl would you do first?" He asked, looking at her with eager eyes

"Um…wow. Uh…I'd say Nessie or Rosalie." She said quickly. I blushed deeply.

"Sweet! Threesome! Can I join in?" Paul laughed loudly.

"Sure." She giggled then looked around at the group. "Um…Alice. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." She said.

"Ok, I dare you to…give Emmett a lap dance." She said with a laugh and Emmett's eyes light up.

"Sweet! Bring it on." Emmett said.

"Ok, let me go get a pole." Alice shrieked and ran into the house.

When she came out she had a broom stick and she dug it into the ground in front of Emmett. Alice started grinding against the pole but I couldn't see much because Jacob had covered my eyes.

"Hey!" I said and he laughed. I pouted as I sat there just looking at Jacob's hand.

When Alice was finally done she dropped the pole and Emmett looked stunned.

"So, Jacob. Truth or dare." She asked, smiling in my direction.

"Dare, duh." He laughed.

"I dare you to…let everyone put any food on you that they want to, and then have on person lick most of it off." She said, looking in my direction.

"Ok. He said, laying down as we grabbed the food I pulled out chocolate syrup, ice cream, and whipped cream. Everyone else grabbed sugary snacks. We walked out and we all spread the food across his chest. When we were done I put a heart on his chest with the whipped cream. "Now I choose Nessie to lick it off." He smiled seductively at me.

"Alrighty then." I smiled at him and got on my knees beside him. I started licking his chest up and down. I could tell he was trying to hold back a lot of moans. The look on his face seemed tortured. I nibbled on his abs gently. A small moan escaped his lips and I smiled up at him.

When I was done I got back up and he got a towel wet and cleaned himself off.

"Ok, Nessie. Truth or dare?" He asked me with a wicked grin.

"Dare." I smiled.

"Ok, then. I dare you to, let me do what ever I want to you for seven minutes in my bathroom." He grinned at me.

"Ok then." I smiled at him. "Just keep the game going while we are gone." I said as he took my hand and carried me to his room. He locked the door and walked into the bathroom and locked that door.

"Ok, seven minutes starts now." He said as his lips crushed against mine. His tongue darted into my mouth roughly. He pushed me up against the wall and lifted me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his very hard boner. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you out there." He whispered in my ear and started kissing my neck. He started biting and sucking my neck as I tilted my head to the opposite side so he could reach as much as he wanted. His mouth moved to my collar bone and in the time that I blinked my shirt was on the floor.

"Jacob." I moaned quietly. He kissed my breast and cupped my breast. I felt my nipples get hard even from his touch under my bra. He kissed down my stomach and unzipped my shorts. I felt my shorts drop to the floor and I felt his hand on my inner thigh. I could feel my panties getting wetter by the minute. His hands rubbed me thru my panties and I moaned again. "Fuck." I said as he rubbed me harder.

I started taking off my bra but he stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"I said that I was gonna do whatever I wanted to you. You can't do anything." He smiled and kissed me gently while his fingers went to work. His thumb pushed my panties to the side and then massaged part of my pussy. A shiver was sent up my spine.

"Jacob." I moaned as his finger pressed harder onto me. "Please." I begged. He smiled at me and stuck one of his fingers inside of me. I gasped as he slowly pushed his finger in and out, then adding another finger. I felt myself get even tighter. He put in another finger quickly and his pace became faster. He was pounding into me as I held in my orgasm as long as I could-knowing that holding it would make this last longer.

"Nessie. Cum." He whispered in my ear as his fingers hit my G-spot. I bite into his shoulder, trying to hold in a scream. When I didn't let go of my orgasm he pounded into me harder. I had been counting the minutes in my head while we were doing this. We were at the five minute mark of our seven minutes. I finally released as my walls closed around his fingers and my cum dripped down his hand. He cleaned his hand quickly as he looked at me again. "Again?" He asked with eager eyes.

"Yes. But make this one longer. Please." I whimpered.

"Ok." He smiled and kissed me as his hand went back to work. I felt his thumb massage just above my opening and then he slowly stuck one finger in me again. My body was shaking from the last orgasm but I needed another one. We had only a minute and thirty seconds left.

"Faster." I moaned into his ear. His finger picked up the pace. He placed another finger after another. He had three of his fingers in me, and when I thought he couldn't fit another one he forced his last finger inside of me. I bite his shoulder again, as my scream came from to the surface but I had stopped it.

Jacobs fingers were pumping into me roughly, while his thumb was still massaging me. I held onto this orgasm until the very last thirty seconds. His fingers massaged my G-spot-knowing he had found it now-and he rubbed it hard too trying to get me to release. Jacob got onto his knees and pulled out his hand. I didn't know what he was up to-due to the fact that I had my eyes squeezed shut. The next thing I knew he shot his tongue inside of me. I bite my lip as a small scream came out of me. His tongue wiggled inside of me and I knew I was only second away from cumming.

"Jacob. I'm almost there." I panted out. His thumb made its way back to massaging me as his mouth attacked my pussy. "Jacob!" I moaned as I finally let go. He licked his lips where there was cum and smiled at me.

"One more?" He asked me with a giant smile on his face.

"Our seven minutes are up." I said to him.

"So. No one knows. Just one more." He begged.

"I can barely walk right now. How can I go thru three in less than ten minutes?" I laughed at him. He pleaded with his eyes.

"Come on. You taste…amazing." He grinned at me.

"Later. Right now I think I've had enough orgasms. But all I'm saying is that was the best I've had…ever." I smiled as I kissed him and without me knowing he slipped a finger inside me. "Ok, maybe just one more." I moaned as his finger pumped inside of me.

"That's my girl." He smiled as he got back to his position on the floor and started licking my pussy.

"Jacob. Fuck." I moaned. My fingers twisted into his hair, keeping his face in place. His tongue darted inside of me as his fingers pumped in and out of me roughly. He had gotten three fingers inside of me and I had lost feeling in my legs already. I tried pulled his head back up to kiss me but his tongue was practically glued to my pussy. "Oh my God! Jacob!" I practically screamed. I held in my scream that was coming.

"Cum Nessie. Cum." He said and I shook my head.

"No…in a second." I said between pants. I could feel his fingers rubbing my G-spot and half of my body begged me to release but the other half just told me to keep this going as long as possible. I listened to the side telling me to hold on. His tongue felt amazing inside of me, pushing in and out of me along with his fingers. I was about to let go when Jacob came up and grinded his boner against me. "GOD! JACOB!" I moaned as quietly as I could.

He put his face back to my pussy with ten seconds to spare before I finally let go. His fingers seemed to be playing tag inside of me. Moving around in different directions as his tongue darted in and out of me painfully. I came all over him. He licked his fingers and his lips cleaned and he finally came back up to me. He pulled up my shorts for me and placed my newly ruined panties back in place. He put my shirt on me and gave my breast a tight squeeze.

"That was amazing." I said thru short pants.

"Thank you." He smiled at me and kissed me. "I love you." He whispered and I was caught off guard.

"What?" I asked him.

"I love you." He said again.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed him.


End file.
